


The Curse

by animerei



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animerei/pseuds/animerei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sphintus is a magical healer that travels the lands to help people. One of the people he's tasked with helping happens to be a cute boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curse

**Author's Note:**

> My friend helped me out with the story idea! First time writing anything using Magi characters, I hope you all like it! Feedback is appreciated. c:

Sphintus Carmen was taught how to heal people using magic growing up. He always wanted to help out people, and made it his mission to perfect the art of healing.

Once he hit adulthood, he became proficient enough that he decided he would make it his career. He would travel far and wide to cure many kinds of people from many kinds of ailments. Sphintus was soon hailed as a great healer- the best in the lands- and people requested his aid on a regular basis.

It was one such request that allowed him to meet Titus.

Titus was a young man not too much younger than Sphintus, who messed around with the wrong kind of magic and ended up cursed a year ago. Many people had tried to stop the curse from progressing further, but nothing helped. Which would be why they called upon Sphintus.

When Sphintus was first introduced to Titus, he was shocked at just how stunning this guy was. Beautiful green eyes. Not to mention the long flowing blonde locks that you didn’t usually see on a guy, but Titus really pulled the style off. Sphintus reached out to shake the other man’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you.”

++++++++++++++++

Why the hell was this curse so hard to break?! It was a typical “You’ll die in a few years” kind of curse that had been in stories and fairytales, and honestly it was the kind of curse he’d seen the most. BUT HE TRIED ALMOST EVERYTHING. The problem was he couldn’t figure out the conditions for breaking the curse- once he figured that out- BAM. DONE. It sounded simple but it took a while. There were tons of conditions that it could have, so for weeks Sphintus had been trying them all one by one but nothing worked- and it was driving him up the wall.

Over the weeks, Titus would converse with the man. Asking him lots of questions about his personal life- which was extremely irritating. The guy got on his nerves but he couldn’t help but feel some weird sort of fondness for him. He figured it was because he’d been working with him for longer than most of his patients.

++++++++++++++++

It had been a month now and still nothing. Sphintus was exhausted and Titus could tell. The blonde approached the man one day and looked him in the eye. “It’s okay.”

“What?”

“I said it’s okay. You don’t have to keep trying. I’m not worth it.”

Sphintus was stunned. What the hell was this guy saying? “Why would you even think that?”

“Because it’s true. I’m selfish, I’m obnoxious-”

Sphintus grabbed Titus’ shoulders tightly. “Listen. You might get on my nerves sometimes but don’t think for a second that you’re not worth it. Everyone has their flaws but you don’t deserve to suffer because of them!”

Titus couldn’t help but latch onto Sphintus- and the man let him.

++++++++++++++++

5 months. Titus was growing weak, and was soon bedridden. It crushed Sphintus to see the blonde like this, and so even though it was wearing him down, he kept trying to save him. He had to.

One night Titus was in a bad state and Sphintus rushed to his side. The blonde was sweating and breathing heavily and just looked sick. So sick.

“Hey Sphintus?”

“Yeah?”

With all his strength, Titus propped himself up on his elbows slowly, and leaned towards the man. “Thank you for trying your best for me”

And then he kissed him.

Sphintus felt a WIDE range of emotions. Happy, confused, astounded- but the biggest he felt was despair. Because he knew Titus did it for a reason bigger than just to show what his feelings were. Titus knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

Sphintus reciprocated quickly and held onto the man for dear life.

That’s when it happened.

A bright, warm light surrounded them both- and suddenly Titus’ complexion was better, his breathing was better, everything about him was... better!

The kiss... IT WAS THE KISS.

The condition for breaking the curse was true love’s kiss! ...Damn that’s cliche!

At this point the two had broken apart and looked at each other in a sort of “Did that just happen” kind of way.

It took a long time before one of them spoke up. Titus smiled brightly. “So... now what?”

++++++++++++++++

Sphintus and Titus would travel far and wide to cure many kinds of people with many kinds of ailments.


End file.
